Orik
Orik is one of the protagonists in the SteamWorld series of Indie games. History SteamWorld Quest: Hand of Gilgamech Orik was one the sidekick of Gilgamech, only to go into retirement afterwords, he tried to convince his old friend to not reawaken the Behemoth but was caged up for it. He was later seen by Armilly, Copernica and Galleo in a cage and was later freed by them and ran off. He was seen in a cage once again by the trio but later went to help them in their battles to fight against the Void with them, only to seen Captain Canary and a Dragon to fight against. After the battle was won, Orik and the group went to free the Guild Members and their Chief. He continued to join Armilly, Copernica and Galleo in their missions, with the second being heading to the alchemist's college, where he saw a pair of gatecrashers known as Tarah & Thayne who closed the gates after they headed in the college. Orik and the group went to look for a plant to open the gates and fought against a Slime King. Orik and the team fought against some of the college brats and the creatures that were created there. He later fought against another Dragon after encountering the twins again and so fought against the Dragon as well as persuaded the twins to join the group, but not before having his feelings hurt. He then went deeper into the college grounds. He later fought against the Headmistress of the college, who spoke about the Necronomicog and went to the Haunted Forest by the Mysterious Merchant's carrege after hearing that Tarah & Thayne said that they knew about its location. He later went inside the Cursed City where he would speak to one of the druids, who sent the group to fight against his Dragon and later speak to the Ringmaster, who allowed him to fight in his arena for information. He and the rest of the group later went to speak to the other Druid, only to fight against an evil ent and rediscovered the Necromonicog, only to speak to his old friend Gilgamech and was zapped by an electric current along with the rest of the group. Orik, only with the rest of the group were sitting around a campfire, where he was speaking to the group about his past life and removed his mask to reveal his true face. He and the other heroes then went to the Void's castle where he went to fight against illusions of the group's past foes and his own teammates, only to fight against three versions of himself in three of his masks, known as the 'Wayward Spirit', the 'Demon Warrior' and the 'Joveil Deity', only to fight against his old friend twice and later fight against the Behemoth once more. After the battle against the Behemoth, he went with the Mysterious Merchant to new lands and left his fox mask behind him. Powers and Abilities Cards: Orik fights with various cards, often themed around his sword or his various masks. These cards are; Iai Cut, Cyclone Slash, Fortune's Favor, Inspiring Grace and Raging Demon. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Retired Category:Sidekicks Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Samurais Category:Leaders Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Healers